Xelor/Wisdom
Wisdom xelors can be extremely expensive. Scrolling wisdom to 100 is a VERY good idea, but is estimated to cost around 10 mill :/ scrolling wisdom to 25 is cheaper, about 375kk, but less effective. *Please note that with the nerfing done to all reflect spells+items in the game this build is almost impossible to do and it's no longer worth your while. Now Counter has a large cooldown and it has a short radius of effect. Blinding Protection now has a cooldown as well as a set amount of turns it's in effect for. Also Prespic Set throws back damage whil you still recieve damage* Stats *Note This is a guide for *pure* Wisdom Xelors. After scrolling your Wisdom up to 101 (fully scrolled or dont attempt this build) boost all of your points into Wisdom. If you wanted you could deviate and put points into strength, intelligence, vitality, whatever you may fancy, but this is a Wisdom guide, not a hybrid. :) With all of your points stacked into Wisdom, you'll be relying on basically only Counter, and with only 3 turns of that... you have a problem. You can either A) leech your way up to at least level 60, or B) use an alternate Xelor build until you at least get your second counter spell, Blinding Protection. Equipment For equipment, a gobbal set (or mush mush set for the wisdom bonuses) is highly recommended until lvl 38, where the prespic set will be your best friend until another wisdom set is obtained or you reach lvl 80 or 90 and wish to equip a chance/strength set respectively. You can try for one of the many hammers out there your level, though a nice Ragnarok has incredible Wisdom. If you happen to have millions of kamas lying around, a Feudala, Terrdala, or Shika set is highly recommended. These sets give over 100 wisdom, and over 200 of their stat respectively. The best Equipment for a Wisdom Xelor under level 100 is anything that has the *most* wisdom. This could mean a hybrid golden/xxxxx Dragoturkey, or a Dragoone/Minifoux/Bloody Koalak (wisdom pets) After level 100, you'll definetly want to look forward to the Ancestral set. It is an extremely solid set, for hp, wisdom, prospecting, chance, and strength. Depending on your element, which I dont see *too* many options at this stage, you might look for other gear, this is mainly just the way *I* did it. At 126 you can take advantage of the Xelor-only weapon Amplif Hammer, forged to water or fire its amazing, or if you happen to be strength you could go for a R'toclis. Spells I'm splitting this section into different parts, depending if you're getting leeched or grinding it out on your own.. If you're being leeched... Then you'll want to look toward your future, which is taking advantage of your massive ap % to drain all of the AP from your foes. You MUST max Slow Down, Counter, Blinding Protection, Teleportation, Loss of Motivation, Flight, and Devotion. This means level 6, these are basically the spells your build is made for. NOW you'll realize you have some extra points, so I'll add some other spells you should definetly consider leveling.. If you're planning to be my highly recommended build of Wisdom/Chance (this does NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT involve using characteristic points into Chance!!! DONT do it) then you'll definetly want to level Clock. Regardless of your element however, you should definetly consider leveling Xelors Sandglass, its a 2 ap cost spell that takes 2 ap everytime at level 6, and does *not* require line of sight. If you're choosing the increasingly popular agility build, and are placing points into wisdom, you'll definetly want to level up Frostbite, however if you leveled Sandglass and Clock you may want to conserve points and avoid Frostbite. Another spell to think about is the level 100 spell, Xelor's Dial, HOWEVER, I have recently unlearned my Xelors Dial, simply because its not as reliable as Loss of Motivation, and I wanted the extra points, I would advise you to consider the same. If you're going for a Strength build, level Xelors Punch instead of Clock, however, you should consider scrolling and/or using at least some of your characteristic points into Strength, for damages, especially since Punch of Xelor doesnt steal AP. The main thing to note when starting a Wisdom Xelor, is that in the higher levels (which you will attain extremely fast due to your wisdom) you will be an incredible asset to your party due to your sheer ap draining abilities. Dont concern yourself too much with damage, Wisdom Xelors are more of a support build. My personally recommended spell is Clock, at level 6 (level 180 required), its simply amazing, especially with the approximately 400 wisdom you will have from your character points alone. If its at all possible for you to be leeched up to the Ancestral set level of about 115, Clock will be your saving grace, and main form of damage. All Wisdom Xelors should consider using a Weapon skill, be it hammer, wand, or anything else you fancy, its nice to have the damage, at least until some of your other spells are level 6. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention Mummification, if you have the points to spare, go for it. Mine isnt leveled anymore, but if it suits your style, its a solid spell that will help your AP drain. If you cant be leeched... You will have a very difficult time with your character, in fact I would recommend using a different Xelor build and using the newly added in Otomais Island dungeons to reset your characters stats later on and then switch to Wisdom. However, if you are determined to be a Wisdom Xelor, I would recommend leveling a spell such as Dark Ray, simply to do damage enough to get you by. You'll of course want to max your Counter, and Slow Down as soon as possible, since they actually take advantage of your main stat. The best offense is a good defense, right? You will most definetly struggle with lacking in characteristic points, damage, and usefullness, at least until you get to level 60 for Blinding Protection. For damaging spells and things like that, note the other guide, most of it is the same.. your only problem will be achieving the level to do these things. ((I'd also like to note, that while Haziness may look enticing, its not based on Wisdom, and not a smart spell to level, since it hurts you equally or greater than your foes..)) End Note Remember, this is a guide, not a set of rules. Boost any spells or stats you feel would be useful at the time, as instincts are generally correct. This Build is no longer as strong in the aspect of you can no longer stack counter and blinding simultaneously. Juggling the two of them you're protected all the time, but only by one or the other. However with devotions recast you end up having a 'buffing' turn then 2 turns with your counter/devotion on. AP/MP loss is now done by your percentage (based directly on wisdom) versus theirs... SO having 750 wisdom (as I do :P) allows for almost no opposition to your draining attacks. This last pair of sentences could use some clarification. If I read it right, that means the likelihood of draining AP from the opponent increases as your own AP% increases, even through spells like Blinding Protection, Mummification, or even Feca's Aqueous Armor, yes? So that would mean the probability of AP loss compares the %AP loss of both sides and not the actual Wisdom of those involved. I wonder... :: Sljm (Rosal) Wisdom Xelors are generally looked down upon.. People dont like one of the support characters in the fight gaining 3x the experience of everyone else, haha. I know there's a lot I left out, so if you have anymore questions you can try catching me on Rosal, ign Skye.. or you can private message me on Impsvillage at the same name, I'll answer any questions to the best of my ability. I honestly cant recommend this build enough, I think its the best Xelor build. :)